The invention involves the construction of a bag, such as a tote, purse, pocketbook, or duffel, to encase a light. This answers the need to find specific articles in a bag, as well have the availability of beneficial lighting. In addition to lighting the interior search of the contents of a bag, the light can also be used to illuminate the lock of a car or the door of a home, etc. The light is designed to be encased in its own section of the bag as not to interfere with the contents of the bag or the contents to interfere with the light. This is unique as the light is incorporated in the construction of the bag rather than an illuminating device added to an existing bag. It also allows for access to the light in order to change the light or batteries or use the light elsewhere, as needed; however, this opening does not interfere with the total aesthetics of the bag.